The World Wide Web is an interlinked set of documents that reside on web servers throughout the world. Web browsers executing on client devices (such as laptop computers) employ the HTTP protocol to request documents from web servers. A web browser processes a received document to render a web page that is displayed within the browser's window.
Some documents are relatively large and, thus, require more time and computing resources to render a corresponding web page. Some web pages allow users to provide input, which causes the web pages to be updated. In some cases, the update is relatively minor; however, a complete refresh of the web page may be necessary.
To address this problem, frames have been developed. A frame is an element, within a document, that refers to another document, which is also rendered as a web page. Thus, a web page may be contained within another webpage. In this way, a user may interact with the “nested” or “child” web page without requiring the “root” or “parent” webpage to be refreshed.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.